


Getting Ready For Dinner, With The Season 1 Boys

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: The Boys of Season 1 are getting ready for dinner. Well, Oli is, at least. The others are just goofing off.
Relationships: Oli White & Eva Gutowski(mentioned), The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto & The Professor | Matt Haag
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Getting Ready For Dinner, With The Season 1 Boys

Guys room, Matt’s bedroom. The curtains are closed, lights turned off, Matt and Timothy are playing Call of Duty. The sound is turned on. The room is filled with snacks and dirty clothes. “Sunovabitch!” Timothy throws his control on the floor. “Hey, careful with that. These things aren’t cheap.”. Timothy picks up the controller as he mumbles some words Matt can’t hear; or at leasts pretends not to hear. Matt takes a chalk and writes on the chalkboard next to the tv. “Let’s see, Matt six. Tim one. Only four more to go.”. “How is it you’re so good at this AND got the highest grades out of all of us?”. “Practice, my dear boy.”. “Don’t call me you’re ‘boy’ just ‘cause you beat me in a stupid video game. In real life, I could totally kick your ass.”. “Well, if it ever comes to that we’ve got bigger problems.” Matt grabs some chips from a bowl sitting on the floor between them while the boys laugh.

The door opens, a painful white light shines through the room, Oli walks in. “Guys... guys... guys!”. “What?”. “Turn down the music, I’m trying to finish my vlog over here.”. Oli was looked VERY tired. The loud noises coming from the tv were obviously not making his day any better. Matt quickly turned off the noise. “Also, Tim, I found some condoms while cleaning your room.”. “Want one?”. “Nah, I’m good.”. “You sure, ‘cause I think I saw Eva looking at y-.“. “Just please throw them away after you’re finished.”. Matt snickered. “Since when are you cleaning Tim’s room anyway?”. “We had a bet, see Oli didn’t believe I could take Sierra on a date with me last weekend.”. “Sierra?”. Matt looked confused. “I thought she hated you.”.

“So did I.”. Oli admits, he folded his arms. “How’d you do it?”. “We’ll apparently she’s got a thing for bad boys, like me.”. Oli and Matt chuckle. “Yeah right.”. “Shut up, Matt. She only pretends to hate ‘cause of her daddy. Apparently he’s some kind of rich duke or something like that. Point is, she happily accepted the invitation and the rest is history.”. Timothy looked proud. “So for how long do you have to clean his room?”. “‘Till vacation.”. “Vacation?!?” Matt’s mouth fell open, “That’s still two weeks away!”. “I realised that, professor.”. Oli sounded pissed, Matt decided to have some fun.

“Say, Oli, if you wanna join us in a game of call of duty...”. Oli took one quick look at the chalkboard, Matt and Tim’s expressions and realised where this conversation was going. And he didn’t like it. “No thanks, I’m better at Mario Kart. ‘Sides, we gotta get ready for our dinner tonight.”. “Dinner?”. Matt and Tim said in unison while both looked confused. Oli could slap himself, of course these two idiots forgot about it. “Yes, guys, dinner. Remember that invitation we got from Joey? That’s tonight.”. Timothy was in deep thought but then a lightbulb went on inside his head. “Oh, yeah, I remember now... the delivery woman was fine as hell.”. Matt rolled his eyes. “You say that about everybody.”. “If you saw her, you’d be like me too.”.

“Anyway, we need to get formally dressed, it’s 1920s themed.”. “I’ve done my research, prepare to be blown away!”. Tim ran out of the room as Oli turned to Matt. “Also, Matt, next time you take the Doritos, at least warn me. You know those were my favourite. Matt had just taken a handful in his mouth and stared at Oli with wide eyes. He looked like a kid who was discovered stealing candy from his mom.

“Our taxi will arrive in about 30 minutes, make sure to clean your room while you’re at it.” Oli turned on the light switch in Matt’s room which caused Matt’s eyes to close in pain. Oli saw some mints on the floor, he picked them up and threw them into a bin. “You can’t eat these. They’re way over their expiration date.”. Matt groaned. “Nice one Oli, now I don’t have any mints or gum.”. Oli rolled his eyes and walked out, it wasn’t always easy, but someone had to step up and make sure the guys were ready on time. And since it wasn’t coming from them, he had to take charge around here.

Timothy came back into the room, he was wearing a grey bolder hat. He looked very proud while wearing it, as a proud smirk was on his face. “Tadaaa. So, what do you guys think?”. Matt looked at his friend as if he were inspecting a painting. “Nice. Very nice. Oli left, by the way, but it looks good!”. Tim looked disappointed. “He left? Poppycock! It took so much time to find it.”. “Yeah, well, that’s a shame.” Matt didn’t really seem to care. “We got about 27 minutes. I say we still got time for one quick round. Wanna have go at it?”. Matt had already picked up his controllers. Tim took a quick look, and sat down with a smile. “So what role did Joey gave you?”. “Professor, you?”. “Mobster.”. “Damn, I keep getting the lame ones. I wonder how many other youtubers Joey invited. I don’t go out that much and I’m really looking forward to it.”. “Can’t say I don’t go out that much but I’m pretty curious as well, one things for sure, this evening is gonna be one we won’t quickly forget.”. Matt agreed. “I’m positive about that.”.


End file.
